Like You
by LilaVanilla
Summary: For the HPFC 'Love Hearts' challenge. A series of one-shots about Katie&Oliver whilst they were at Hogwarts inside a story-ish... type... thing... yeah. Story bit is set during the Battle, and all of you know as much as I do about where this is going... R&R please, pretty random updates 'cos I'm disorganised :D


**Hey you guys, this is a series of one-shots embedded in a sort-of story/plottish-type thing.. yeah. Takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts, I'm doing it for the Love Hearts challenge at HPFC, RainThestral93 :) (sorry, I know it's not quite relevant to my message but the next one will be :D )**

**-LilaVanilla**

* * *

**O PoV**

There were shouts and curses flying all around my head, people falling to the grass and cries of pain. I dodged and ducked my way through the castle's grounds, stumbling blindly, fueled by my one-track mind. Her.

I had no idea where she was, all I knew was that she was part of the Order group who Apparated in from London, and that I had to find her, protect her, stop from any harm coming her way. I shook my head out of my panicked thoughts as a purple flash missed my arm by an inch, in the path of an oblivious, sobbing first year. I turned and yanked the girl out of the way, only to almost be paralysed as a wave of memories washed over me on seeing her face, a face similarly innocent to one that I used to know.

* * *

_It was a cold November evening, and the wind whipped the young girl's dark hair around her cheeks whilst she cried quietly. All she had was her jumper and skirt on, not much use against the snow that was now beginning to fall; she wished she had her cloak._

_"Are you alright? Bell, isn't it?" An awkward call came from her right side, and the child named Katie looked up to see a third-year boy from her house walking her way. The eleven year old was sat with her knees tucked under her chin outside the steps leading to the library, and her tear-stained face immediately cleared and beamed at the sight of this boy who had now reached her._

_"I'm OK, just upset that I got thrown out of the Quidditch tryouts. But aren't you Oliver Wood?! The Gryffindor Keeper?" Wood nodded, chuckling, and the girl's eyes lit up._

_"That's me, young lady. I've just come back from the tryouts. You were there, weren't you? Determined to get in even though you didn't have a broom." The younger child looked slightly forlorn at this remark but nodded anyway, smiling sadly._

_"Yes. The Seeker -Charlie something- said first years weren't allowed but I really want to be a Chaser!" She looked happy again and grinned up at Oliver._

_He grinned back and replied, "Next year you can be, but you'll just have to wait. Madam Hooch has mentioned your name, you're definitely on our list." Katie's mouth flew open at this, her companion felt a sense of caring towards the girl, innocent and gazing up at him in awe. He sat down next to her and handed the shivering child his scarf, which she took gratefully, then he continued to say, "In my second year I was the very first one on the pitch on tryouts day, even before the Captain. Gave it all I had and beat even some of the sixth-years to the Keeper spot, I'll bet you do the same if you're half as good as Hooch says."_

_The girl beamed again and told him, "My father says I can have a broom for my birthday, I can't wait to start flying!" She looked out towards where the pitch was, barely visible through the now fast-falling snow._

_"Well don't give up, little Kates. I'll see you on the pitch next year, yeah?" Then Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Keeper ruffled the first year's hair and stood up to leave._

_"I won't! Can you show me the way back to the doors, I still don't understand how to navigate this place." She bit her lip and pulled herself up off of the ground; Oliver's massive scarf still looped around her shoulders and arms._

_"Of course, follow me. Here, take my cloak as well, there's icicles in your hair." So the two figures walked off; the now high-spirited eleven year old in a much too large cloak and the broad shouldered teenager smiling fondly at the girl as she babbled on about Puddlemere United._

* * *

My memories left me as this young child in the present ran off to her mother, and I was back to sprinting towards the castle. My heartrate grew quicker with every beat that I didn't know that Katie, my little Kates, was safe. I spun dazedly in circles, standing in the pile of rubble where our Quidditch pitch used to be, where I would fly with her on the back of my broom. A Killing Curse shot right over my head and I spun to see who it had hit, names and faces of family and friends, people I had barely even spoken to whizzed through my head but I saw only a Death Eater fall, saving a sixth-year boy who looked like their duel was about to cost him fatally.

"Oliver Wood?" He turned and saw me, opened his mouth just as the sparking trail of green came rushing towards his side. I immediately threw a shield in front of it and rushed to the boy.

"Hey, kid. You shouldn't be out here. Don't sacrifice yourself when there are things in life worth living for. That girl, there," I pointed to a blonde his age who was bravely trying to duel Antonin Dolohov in vain. "Go help her, then get her and yourself to safety and learn something about her. Don't waste your life." He nodded, shouting six words to me before running to the side of the blonde.  
"Thankyou, you were my childhood idol." I nodded back, then her face filled my mind once more and I took off towards the burning, falling castle before me, more determined than ever to save the little girl wearing my Gryffindor scarf.

* * *

**So... yeah! Reviews would be appreciated ^o^ **


End file.
